


Of Time and Tides

by AvianHartridge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianHartridge/pseuds/AvianHartridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place after season 3 episode 18,  instead of Belle interrupting Killian and Emma in Granny's something else entirely happens</p>
<p>A mysterious new arrival appears one night, dumped on main street by a mysterious portal, claiming to have come to help defeat Zelena. can she be trusted? and what is her connection to Emma Swan and Killian Jones.</p>
<p>this is my first fic please review and let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

     The look on Killian’s face had Emma worried, he had already been acting strangely around her and she could tell he was keeping something from her. Just as she was about to ask him to explain the small diner was rocked by what felt like an earthquake, throwing Emma and Killian to the floor of Granny’s. Emma looked up to see what was causing the quake and gasped at the swirling blue light coming from the street.  
         “Swan what is that?”  
         “I don’t know”  
     Emma pulled herself to her feet, Killian following, as she made her way to door and out on to the street, joining the crowd that was gathering, watching as the swirling vortex grew brighter, humming and crackling, when suddenly something tumbled through and the vortex vanished suddenly leaving no trace of itself other than the dark shape of…something laying in the street. Emma rushed over to investigate, readying her magic in case this was some new threat to Storybrooke, when the dark shape on the ground gave a groan of pain and tried to push itself up, as Emma got closer she realized that the dark shape was actually a young woman with dark hair wearing a very battered red leather jacket, just as the other woman’s arm crumpled underneath her and she hit the ground again, letting out another groan of pain.  
         “Please...help me” Emma gestured to Killian to find David,  
         “help is on the way, who are you?”  
         “need..to..fi-find Storybrooke”  
Emma stiffened in surprise  
         “you’re in Storbrooke, why are you here?”  
         “Can’t…can’t say…he-here..to..help”  
         “Here to help who?”  
         “ca-can’t” she didn’t get a chance to finish what she was saying as at that moment David appeared with Dr. Whale, and Emma had to back off and let them get her into an ambulance. Killian appeared next to her,  
         “Who is she Swan?”  
          “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out”

0

      Consciousness hit Adrienne like a freight train, as her senses where suddenly assaulted with beeps, buzzes, and that particular antiseptic smell you only get from hospitals. She only had to wonder for second where she was before the memory of her less than graceful landing on Main Street came flooding back, at least she’d ended up in the right place, she’d even spoken with the savior, well sort of but what mattered was she had made it. Now she just needed to get out this hospital bed and find –clink- she turned and looked in surprise at her wrist which was handcuffed to the hospital bed.  
          “fuck”

0

    Emma was worried about this new stranger to Storybrooke, so far nobody recognized her and so either she was from everyone’s missing year, or somewhere else entirely, and even though she’d said she was here to help Emma was inclined to be skeptical until she had a chance to talk to her again. Regardless there was something odd about her, though Emma was fairly sure they’d never met when she’d gotten a better look at the dark haired mystery woman something about her had felt familiar, and that couldn’t be good.  
     Just as she was about to go and see if their mystery guest had woken up, Killian arrived  
         “Killian what are you doing here?”  
         “Thought I’d stick around love, in case you needed protecting”  
         “From who? The unconscious women handcuffed to a hospital bed?”  
 Hook quirked his eyebrow at her,  
         “Well you never know”  
Emma was about to respond when a voice from behind said  
        “Am I interrupting something?”  
    Emma turned to see the mystery woman leaning against the wall, handcuff dangling from her wrist, from this distance she could see the woman’s green eyes, and heavy lashes, and yet again she was struck by a sense of familiarity, and from the look on hooks face he was to.  
        “either of you gonna say something? Or should I just go cuff myself to hospital bed again”  
Emma seemed to find her voice,  
        “how did-“  
        “misspent youth, now can we get on to the matter at hand or do you want to do this little song and dance some more? Because regardless I’d very much like my pants back”

0

The entire walk to granny’s Killian could not shake the strange sense that he knew this mystery woman, who had informed them that her name was Adrienne, and it was beginning to worry him, because she wasn’t from his year back home.  
He sat on a barstool watching the young woman, she seemed very at ease here, like she’d been  
“She could almost be your sister.”  
Killian jumped at Emma’s voice and looked towards her,  
“and what makes you say that Swan”  
“well she certainly looks like you, she also acts a bit like you” Killian quirked his eyebrow at that “that’s exactly what she did, it was kind of eerie”  
“Curious, I was going to say the same thing to you Swan” Emma looked surprised at that “She could easily be a relation of yours.”  
“Who do you think she is?”

 

0

     Adrienne was glad to be back in Granny’s, even if it wasn’t her Granny’s necessarily, the only real difference being that Ruby hadn’t known to put cinnamon on her hot chocolate.  
     Her conversation with Emma had gone as well as could be expected when all she could tell her was that she was here to help but couldn’t say from where or perhaps more importantly when. She could tell that Emma believed her but also recognized the frustrated wrinkle between her eyebrows. She flopped down on the bed looking around the room she’d been given, she found herself wishing she could talk to Henry about all of this, but her older brother wasn’t here, well he was but he was 11 and had no memory of Storybrooke. She was on her own and she didn’t have much time before the portal she and Gold had created would open again and she’d have no choice but to return successful or not. This wasn’t going to be easy.

0  
 _The next day_

      Killian had decided to get his own information on Storbrooke’s newest arrival, and was right in the middle of picking the lock on Adrienne’s door when it swung open to reveal Adrienne standing behind it, wearing that oddly familiar jacket, she smirked and quirked her eyebrow at him, in what was a truly eerie similarity to his own expression.  
        “You could have just knocked.”  
        “In all fairness love I didn’t know you where here.”  
Adrienne just rolled her eyes and stepped aside gesturing him into her room,  
        “I’m guessing you don’t trust me.” It wasn’t a question Killian noted, it was just her stating a fact.  
        “Well let us just say that I have bad experiences with magically inclined individuals falling out portals”  
Adrienne laughed at that and it was deep throaty sort of laugh,  
         “I suppose you do, I don’t suppose I can offer you any sort of assurance that I’m on your side?”  
         “Swan may be able to tell when people are lying, but you didn’t exactly give enough information about who you were here to help”  
         “Fair enough, I’m assuming that’s why you were breaking in to my room then? To search for clues about my true purpose here?”  
         “An astute assumption” Killian leaned against the wall not breaking eye contact with Adrienne, until finally she threw up here arms in mock defeat.  
         “Fine, here.” He tensed as she reached into a bag on the desk and threw him a small metal disk on a long chain, he recognized it instantly as the seal from his brothers old satchel. He advanced on her a fire in his gut, pinning her against the far wall.  
         “Where did you get this?!”  
         “You gave it to me” he pressed his hook threateningly against her throat  
         “Do not lie to me, how could I given this to you when we’ve never even met”  
         “I’m not lying, you gave it to me when I turned sixteen, that year you finally told me the story of how your brother died in your arms in his cabin after you left Neverland, you said that was the day you turned your back on the royal navy, and became a pirate.” Killian started and let her go,  
         “How?”  
         “Because I’m from Storybrooke, just not this one, I’m from the future, your future specifically.”  
         “So then your my-“  
         “yes” Killian suddenly felt a little unsteady, he pinched the bridge of his nose confusion in his voice  
         “I thought magical time travel was impossible?”  
         “It’s not impossible, just very difficult, but it’s easier if you return to a time where you don’t exist yet, which is why it was me who came back not my brother.”  
         “Why couldn’t your brother come back?”  
         “Because my brother is Henry Mills”

0

      Killian was having trouble wrapping his brain around this, the mystery woman, Adrienne, was from the future; and she was his and Swan’s daughter, which meant that he and Emma…he needed a drink, or perhaps several. Adrienne was giving him a concerned look from across their booth in Granny’s.  
           “You’re really starting to scare me, can you please say something?”  
           “Swan and I can’t be together, I’m-“  
           “Cursed, I know, and you really should tell mom, I mean Emma, because the sooner she knows the better.”  
           “But wait why didn’t you just tell Emma all this, why me?” Adrienne rolled eyes, and sighed  
           “ok first of all you were about to kill me,” Killian had the decency to look ashamed at that, “secondly, if I told Emma who I was, she would freak out, especially given the current status of your relationship.” Killian had to concede to that,  
           “But Zelena-“  
           “Fuck. Zelena.” Killian was surprised by the quiet fury in Adrienne’s voice “that green skinned bitch may be powerful but she can only take away what you let her take.” Killian knew that fury, he knew the pain that birthed it.  
           “What did she take from you?” Adrienne’s face darkened at that, and Killian saw himself in her again, but he saw Emma as well in her tight pressed lips, as she brushed her fingers over the red leather jacket which he finally recognized as the one Swan always wore.  
           “Everything, unless I help you stop her here in this time.”  
           “And Just how do you intend to do that?”  
           “With magic, and a little ingenuity”  
           “Zelena is incredibly powerful.” Adrienne smirked as her hand lit up with swirling blue fire.  
           “That may be true, but my mother isn’t the only child born of true love, and I’ve had a long time to practice”

0

        After Killian left with a promise not to tell Emma what he knew, Adrienne left Granny’s to find Gold’s pawnshop. The bell over the door jingled as she pushed in the door and there behind the counter was Belle, she looked so young it caught Adrienne by surprise for a moment, before she cleared her throat.  
          “Oh I’m sorry, can I help you with something?”  
          “I hope so, I need help in locating a particular spell.” She immediately recognized the trepidation on Belle’s face. “Do you think Emma Swan would have let me leave the hospital if I wasn’t really here to help?” the trepidation eased out of Belle’s face a bit at that.  
          “What kind of spell?”  
          “A spell that will work as a sort of heat sink for someone else’s power.”  
          “A-a heat sink?”  
          “It’ll allow me to enchant an item so that it draws they’re power away by dispersing it.”  
          “Oh, um, let’s see what we can find”

 

0

       It had taken several hours but they had finally located the spell that Adrienne had needed and now she was back in her room at Granny’s carefully crafting the spell, when there was a knock on the door.  
           “Doors Unlocked” she called not turning away from the task at hand, as the door creaked open, and Emma’s voice drifted through.  
           “Belle told me you’d come by the shop looking for a spell, and Killian suddenly trusts you, so I thought I’d come and see if you needed any help.”  
           “Actually yes, could you hold this?” Emma came around and saw the collection of vials, powders, and assorted other items, and the small glass vial she was pointing at,                  “when I say go, pour that into this”  
           “Got it’ Adrienne then made a complicated gesture with her hand the main liquid turning a pale blue.  
           “Okay, Now.” As Emma poured the contents of the vial in, the liquid swirled and turned a pale green, at which point Adrienne dropped a large green pendant into the mixture, there was a bright flash and the pendant glowed briefly after it was pulled from the mixture before returning to normal, at which point she waved her hand and the pendant disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.  
          “Awesome, it worked.”  
          “What worked? Adrienne looked up excitedly at Emma,  
          “The spell that’s gonna help you defeat Zelena.” The excitement was cut short when Emma’s phone went off.  
          “Hello?...WHAT? WHEN? I’m on my way.” Look on Emma’s face was pained and faraway.  
          “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”  
          “Henry’s been kidnapped.”

0

       Emma and Adrienne arrived outside of Zelena’s house with David, Snow had had to stay behind not wanting to put the baby at risk, Regina, and Killian, who had cast a brief glance between Emma and Adrienne. David spoke up first  
         “Alright the plan is to go in with Regina and Emma leading, we find Henry first, no matter what.” A murmur of agreement came from the group, Regina spoke up,  
         “What about our tag along? Regardless of whether she trustworthy or not, how exactly is she going to be able to help us?” Adrienne responded by lighting her hands with blue flames, Regina and the others gave her surprised looks for a moment,  
         “Because Zelena isn’t expecting three people with magic, and if my spell worked correctly she’s wearing a cursed pendant, she’ll be just weak enough for us to take her by surprise” David spoke up this time,  
         “if it worked? That’s not terribly comforting”  
        “Even if it somehow didn’t, we still outnumber her, even with the dark one under her control.” Regina pointed out, Emma nodded in agreement,  
        “let’s go save our son.”

0

       When the group burst into Zelena’s house, they didn’t have to search far, Zelena was waiting for them in the main room, with Gold holding a terrified Henry in front of him with a knife to his throat,  
         “My my, the brave heroes arrive, take one more step and he’ll slit the boy’s throat.”  
The group stopped, Emma stepping forward  
         “Zelena let him go, he’s not a part of this, Henry it’s going to be ok I promise.”  
         “Mom, what’s going on?” Zelena laughed,  
         “Oh Emma, of course he’s a part of this, your whole family is, and if Hook had done as I’d told him this wouldn’t be necessary, but now I’ll just have to get you all out my way by killing you.” Regina stepped up at that,  
          “Not a chance Zelena, let Henry go.”  
          “Ha, even together you two are no match for me and the dark one, you think I’m just going to hand him over and surrender when I’ve nearly won?” Adrienne stepped up next to Emma and Regina,  
          “Make gold put down the knife and let him go Zelena, you’re outmatched” Zelena sneered at her  
          “And who are you?” Adrienne gave her a poisonous smile,  
          "The one who took your power from you.” A flicker of fear sparked in Zelena’s face, and then her eyes widened in horror and fury,  
          “NO!” at that Regina and Emma surged forward followed by David and Killian, Emma grabbing Henry and pulling him away from Gold as Regina and Adrienne subdued them.  
    While David, Killian, and Regina made sure Zelena and Gold couldn’t escape, Emma pulled Henry close looking him over for injuries  
         “Henry are you ok?” He seemed shaken but no worse for wear,  
         “yeah, I’m ok” Emma turned to Adrienne,  
         “Thank you” Before Adrienne could respond Zelena laughed,  
         “You think this is over, just because you weakened me? My power isn’t gone and when it returns I’ll destroy the rest of you but I’ll settle with you for now” suddenly the discarded blade shot up and towards Emma, there was no time to stop it Killian called out, but Emma saw it too late, she raised her hand in a belated attempt to stop it, when suddenly there was a flash of black hair and Adrienne crumpled in front of her with the knife buried in her chest.  
 The room exploded in sudden activity, as Adrienne felt herself lose consciousness, she heard someone call out her name.


	2. Epilogue

Waking up in the Hospital for the second time wasn’t quite as awful, though there was a burning sensation in her chest and it hurt to breathe, but at least this time she wasn’t cuffed to the bed rail, though there was a tug on her hand when she tried to pull it towards her, she looked over to see Killian holding her hand, with Emma sitting next to him and a thoughtful look on her face.   
“I know that look, that look means your deciding whether to hug me or shake me.” The realization of what she’d said struck her as the words left her mouth “ Um, I mean-“  
“Killian told me” Killian gave her a sheepish look   
“Oh, so how do you feel about, that?”  
“Not sure yet,”  
“ listen if it makes you feel better neither of you are going to remember that I helped you anyway.” Both Emma and Killian sat up at that, Emma seemed to find her voice first,   
“Wait what?”  
“As soon as I step back through that portal, your memories of me will disappear, you’ll still remember all of this just minus my interference.” Killian looked dismayed at that  
“But Why?”  
“Rules of time travel.”  
“Then can you at least tell us why you came here in the first place?”  
“in my future Zelena came back and killed you,” she looked at Emma, “she was just powerful enough to be more than a match, my mission was to come here and weaken her so she won’t be powerful enough to succeed.”  
“But wait doesn’t this mean you’re future no longer exists?”  
“No it still exists, I’ll just have two sets of memories” Killian looked confused   
“why?”  
“Because time travel is bullshit” Killian and Emma nodded in agreement with that.

0

Killian and Emma were waiting with Adrienne when the portal reopened on Main Street, Adrienne turned to her parents with her hands in her pockets,  
“I guess this is goodbye,” she held out her hand and was surprised as Emma swept her into a hug, and whispered to her  
“I can’t wait to watch you grow up,” Killian cleared his throat as Emma stepped back,   
“Safe travels lass,” Adrienne smiled at both of them before turning to the portal and stepping through,  
“Don’t be too sad, I’ll see you again soon” then she waved goodbye as the portal blinked shut.

**Author's Note:**

> saw a prompt on tumblr for this and decided to give it a shot, tried to stay true to characters as much as possible, please leave comments
> 
> please forgive editing errors I'm new to this


End file.
